Night in the Village
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Once a year, the HM girls go the Inn to gossip, cause trouble, and mayhem. But the HM guys have something else planned for them... R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Harvest Moon  
  
Night on the Village  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Heh, I think I'm drinking too much coke for my own good to write a story like a script but eh, I don't really care...have fun with this story! Sorry! But it's not like my other story, Chose your future! I've been writing so many romance/humor that I need a reality check in the humor world.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6:00 am and all the girls were heading off to the Inn for a party.  
  
Ann: Get outta here Cliff! It's a all girls party! *kicks Cliff out the door*   
  
Cliff: Fine! *stomping off to Jack's farm*  
  
It was there annual get together that Ann host every year where they talk, gossip, and get into a lot of trouble. But it seems that something else is going on tonight.   
  
Popuri: *knocks on the Inn's door* Hello? Ann? You there!  
  
Ann: *opens the door* HI Popuri! You're just in time, too bad you're the last one to come though...  
  
Popuri: *smiles* why's that?  
  
Karen: *shouting from across the room* Because you get to get the booze from the back!  
  
Popuri: *sarcastically* wonderful...  
  
Ann walked over to the table where they were all sitting.   
  
Ann: It's good to see that all the girls are here, so let's get down to business.  
  
Mary raised her hand.  
  
Mary: Well, I think we better be careful this year...last year you accused that there was a mass murder at the Inn. Be we were really sleeping and Cliff was tied to the chair with an ax in his hand. From then on out, everyone called him "the lone killer."  
  
Everyone broke out in laughter.   
  
Karen: O man! That was great!  
  
Elli: Do you think that nick name is still around?  
  
(At Jack's home)  
  
Jack: Hey killer! What's up?  
  
Cliff: Jack...don't call me that ever again.... *walks into the house*  
  
Everyone was there: Jack, Cliff, Rick, Kai, Gary, and the Doctor.  
  
Gary: Ok, so we are here to make sure those girls don't get into any trouble this year right?  
  
All: Right!  
  
Kai: Hey Jack! Where do you keep the extra booze!   
  
Jack: *getting up* what! You finished the keg already!!!!  
  
Kai looked back at the keg  
  
Kai: Guess so!  
  
Everyone had a sweat drop on their head.  
  
Rick: That was supposed to last us all night....  
  
Jack: Hey, can't we just go to the winery or something?  
  
Doctor: it's closed remember....  
  
Jack: O yeah...  
  
Cliff: *struck with an idea* I got it! The Inn is still open! Why not go over and check up on them while we get more liquor!  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
Jack: *pushing Cliff to the door* Fine killer, go get it!  
  
Cliff: *did the whole switcheroo on him* O no! It's your party, you go get it!  
  
(At the Inn)  
  
Popuri: So how about that farmer down at the farm near the base of Mother Hill. Is he dreamy or what!  
  
Karen: I guess...I have eye on some other special someone...hehe...  
  
Ann: *nudging Karen* O come on, we're all girls here. You can tell us...  
  
Karen: I think nothing more to him than a friend! Well, a friend that gives gifts every so often at lease...  
  
They all stare at her.  
  
Elli: Well, he always comes to me when he's hurt...  
  
Ann: Well he comes here every night to see me!  
  
Karen: No he isn't. He's just there for the booze like everyone else...  
  
Ann: Is not!  
  
Mary: Ladies! Ladies! Please calm down! ...besides, he always comes over to the library to see me more than the books...  
  
Karen and Ann: What!  
  
Just then, the door creaked open and they saw Jack, trying to sneak in.  
  
Karen: Oh ho ho, look what we have here girls...  
  
They all stared at Jack.  
  
Jack: Whoa...didn't think that everyone will be here...heh...just came by and get another keg is all...  
  
Ann: Jack...you can have all the kegs you want...  
  
Jack: Really?  
  
Karen: It's just going to cost you...*takes out a long piece of rope*  
  
Jack: *starts to sweat* Um...you guys? What are you....AAARG!  
  
(Back at Jack's home)  
  
Cliff: You think he'll survive?  
  
Kai: Nope, he'll get murdered....you think you can help him if he comes back alive? *looks at the Doctor*  
  
Doc: I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker....  
  
(Back at the Inn)  
  
Jack was tied up to a chair, struggling to get free.  
  
Karen: What should we do to her girls?  
  
Popuri: Let's make him smell pretty!  
  
Elli: Let's make him wear girl's cloths!  
  
Jack: Don't do it!  
  
Then, an idea stuck Ann.  
  
Ann: *walked up close to him and sat on his lap* Hello there big boy...  
  
Jack: *all flustered* Wha-What are you doing?  
  
Karen: *catching her drift* O Jack... *rubbing her hands against his body*  
  
Jack: Stop it! *scared to do anything else*  
  
Elli: You're starting to sweat a lot Jack, let me wipe it off. *started to rub his hair*   
  
(Back at Jack's)  
  
Rick: I'm getting worried...it's been and hour since he left...do you think they ate him alive?  
  
Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Kai opened it and Jack, along with the chair and keg fell through it.  
  
Cliff: O man! They tortured him! Ew ...and they made him smell pretty...  
  
They untied Jack.  
  
Jack: That's it, I'm not going there for booze every again! How about a game of truth and dare?  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
(Back at the Inn)  
  
Popuri: *laughing* That was great! That face was priceless!   
  
They continued to laugh and mimicked what happened.   
  
Karen: Ok girls, let's get down to the gossip...does anyone have anything good?  
  
Ann: *smiling* Well, I do...I'll have to say that our little Elli is growing up...  
  
Elli: Ann! Don't tell them!  
  
Ann: It's too hard to resist! I was going to the clinic one night and there, on the examination table, out little Elli was making out with the doctor! *pointing at Elli with shock*  
  
They all gasped.  
  
Mary: Is it true?  
  
Elli: Of course not!  
  
Ann: *wiping out pictures* I have pictures of it!  
  
Elli: *wided eyed* What!  
  
Everyone gathered around.   
  
Elli: What about you little miss tomboy!   
  
They all turned around to look at Elli.  
  
Ann: What about me?  
  
Elli: Like I don't know about you and o...Cliff!  
  
They gasp.  
  
Ann: *hesitant* I-I don't know what you are talking about....  
  
Elli: Cut the crap! Saying I made out with the doc...how about you, making out in the kitchen with Cliff!  
  
They turned to Ann  
  
Ann: What!  
  
Elli: Yes, you father told me to get some eggs in the refrigerator. So I causally walk in, minding my own business when I saw it. Ann, pinned against the fridge, playing tonsil hockey with Cliff!  
  
Karen: No way!  
  
Mary: Is it true?  
  
Popuri: Ew...playing tonsil hockey against the fridge...who won?  
  
Ann: No one won because we didn't do it!  
  
Elli: And that's not all! Afterwards you invited Cliff to your room! And by the sounds coming from the room, I'd say you two were having a ball.  
  
Ann: Now that didn't happen and I can prove it! I got a stomach ache and I called Karen!   
  
Karen: O yeah...Now I remember...you were sick and had to be escorted to the hospital...by the time I got there though you were almost out of breath...  
  
They continued to look at Ann.  
  
Ann: Well I was sick and...  
  
Just then, the door flung open and Cliff stood there.  
  
Popuri: Oooo, looks like we can ask to see if this is really true...  
  
Cliff: *stuttering* M-Mind If I G-G-Get a cup of S-S-Sugar? *holding a measuring cup.  
  
(Back at Jack's)  
  
Jack: *laughing hysterically*  
  
Gary: Can't believe you dared him to get a cup of sugar from the Inn...   
  
Kai: They are going to change his gender....  
  
Doc: I really don't think that's possible...  
  
Rick: Dunno...girls with liquor...  
  
Just then, Cliff suddenly burst through the door with a cup of sugar.  
  
Cliff: I got it....  
  
Everyone laughed at him because he was wearing a dress.  
  
Jack: Nice tu tu killer!  
  
(Back at the Inn)  
  
Ann: *thinking* Thank you God that they finally changed the subject...  
  
Popuri: o Ann?  
  
Ann turned around and looked at everyone.   
  
Ann: What?  
  
Popuri: We suddenly go this great idea...all you need to do is go over to Jack's house and say hi to them.  
  
She raised an eye brow.   
  
Ann: I don't get it...  
  
Karen: But you will...once we are done with you...  
  
Ann: Wait! What you going to do to me!  
  
(Back at Jack's)  
  
Kai: O damn...out of liquor again...  
  
Jack: Hell no! You get it this time Kai!  
  
Kai: God! You're so whinny...   
  
Again, the door was kicked open and there stood a girl, wearing a sparkling dress, deep eye shadow, long orange hair and curled up eye lashed.  
  
Girl: Hiya big boys...I was just wondering if you needed any more liquor...there is some more at the Inn.  
  
All the guys did nothing but stare.  
  
Girl: Hmm...ok, you're always welcome if you just come *winks at them*  
  
She walked off but they were still spell bound.  
  
Kai: Was...was that Ann?  
  
Cliff: I don't know...nor do I really care right now...  
  
Jack: How did she get so feminine all of a sudden...  
  
Rick: I don't know...maybe it's the alcohol that's doing this...  
  
Kai: Hey hey! You're the boss Jack, I'll get more liquor! *runs off*  
  
Doc: NO! It's a trap!  
  
But it was too late, he was gone.   
  
10 Minutes later...  
  
Jack: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Kai: Stop laughing at me...it's not very funny...   
  
Rick: Sure it is! You go the dress, perfume combo!  
  
Kai: Shut up already and listen! I got a plan that we can use against them.  
  
Everyone crowed around and started to listen.  
  
(Back at the Inn)  
  
Everyone was giving each other high fives   
  
Karen: Way to play with their minds Ann.  
  
Ann: That's good and all but get this crap off me... *rubs her face*  
  
Just then, the doors to the Inn were kicked open. They all looked at the doorway and saw all six men, standing there.  
  
Mary: O my god! They're pissed at us and they're going to kill us!  
  
Gary: We're not going to kill anyone! We just want to hang out also...we know a lot of great gossip...  
  
All the girls looked at them and they shut the door.  
  
Popuri: So when did guys listen to gossip?  
  
Karen: Something is fishy here....  
  
Rick: Nothing's fishy here, we just want to talk. Did you know for example that Cliff had been turned down 14 times?  
  
Cliff: Rick! I trusted you with that secret!  
  
Rick: And no of them ended in a happy ending either!  
  
Cliff: Rick!  
  
Jack: O and did you also know that Kai and Popuri have been secretly going out for the last 2 weeks?  
  
Kai: Jack!  
  
Rick: What! Eww man, that's gross! You're swooning after my sister!  
  
Karen: Popuri! Why didn't you tell us!  
  
Kai: o really? Like I don't know that you are swooning after her best friend Karen!  
  
All: Ooooooo  
  
Ann: Karen! I thought we were best friends!  
  
Jack: Ok! OK! Calm down! How about a drinking contest? How about...a tournament to be more to the point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elli: Oooo...what a night...*rubbing her head*  
  
Doc: You're telling me... *waking up next to her in bed*  
  
Elli: EEEEE!!!!  
  
**  
  
Karen: What the hell! *jumping out of bed*  
  
Rich: *arising form the same bed* I don't remember much...but there was a lot of drinking...and a lot of kissing in that matter...hehe...  
  
**  
  
Mary: Why are you in my bed!  
  
Gary: I told you I can't remember much...but...  
  
**  
  
Kai: ...but you were wild that night. Maybe you drank too much...  
  
Popuri: *faints*  
  
**  
  
Ann: Eww! We didn't do it...do we?! *Discussed*  
  
Cliff: We almost didn't, but you kept on insisting...  
  
**  
  
Rick: That...  
  
**  
  
Doc: we...  
  
**  
  
Gary: should...  
  
**  
  
Kai: do...  
  
**  
  
Cliff: ...it.  
  
All the girls rush into the 1st level of the Inn when Jack was sitting there.  
  
Jack: Morning girls, sleep well?  
  
Karen: Don't toy with us Jack! We're not in the mood!  
  
Jack: o really? But it seems you guys had fun last night...and I have to admit...the most noise came from Ann's room.  
  
They all looked at Ann and Cliff.  
  
Jack: It seems like you two knew what you were doing in there....  
  
All the girls froze there in shock.  
  
Jack: Oooo, look at the time, let's go you guys, we have to help set up for the cow festival...we'll see you girls later...  
  
All the guys walked out as the girls just stood here. Outside, they were giving low fives to each other.  
  
Kai: You think we should tell them the truth?  
  
Gary: You mean that we just got them drunk 'til they collapse and just sneaked into their bed and slept there?  
  
Kai: yeah  
  
Jack: Nah, don't, well just let them suffer for awhile....right killer?  
  
Cliff: Don't call me killer....  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah...much better...now back to writing romance/humor stuff again.... 


	2. The Night After

Harvest Moon  
  
Night on the Village  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: OK! I need another humor check again. Me+ a 32 oz. soda will equal the next chapter to this story...funny how I never planned a sequel for this... TRISTAN! THANKS FOR SOME IDEAS! Now there is a sinister of evil....  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was finishing up all of the shipping when Zack came along.  
  
Jack: Hey Zack...  
  
Zack: Hey Jack...kinda funny how our names rhyme huh? I see you're hard at work today  
  
Jack: You bet...and I'm expecting a harvest tomorrow also...  
  
Zack: O...another big harvest? Well, I'll see you tomorrow with all your produce! *walk off*  
  
Jack: Yeah yeah, whatever....*walks over to the mail box* Hello...what's this?  
  
Jack took out a pink letter that was sprayed with perfume.  
  
Jack: Luck be a lady tonight... *opens the letter* Hey! It's from Mary! ....and Karen...and Ann...and Popuri...and Elli? A sleepover?   
  
Kai: *runs towards him* Yo! Jack did you get the...  
  
Jack: *hold up the letter* got it...  
  
Just then, the rest of the HM guys appeared to his farm with the letter in their hand.  
  
Doc: It seems they want to talk to us...  
  
Gary: You think they are still pissed?   
  
Doc: Hmm...Despite the fact that all the girls came after the cow festival to get a pregnancy test....I do realize that they know that we played a trick on them.  
  
Rick: So...in other words...if we go...were fucked...  
  
Kai: Basically....  
  
Jack: But who knows? Maybe they have forgiven and forgot it already...  
  
Cliff: Jack! You nut! It was three days ago!  
  
Jack: *sweat drop* O...heh, your right....  
  
Kai: If we do go...the girls are planning to get us back...just to let you know...And it is a sleep over after all  
  
Jack: That's why we need to plan to get them back when we get there...now here's what we'll do....  
  
They all hurdled around as Jack whispered to them.  
  
(The Inn)  
  
Ann: You sent the invites? *looks over at Popuri*  
  
Popuri: You bet! We're going to get those bastards when they come! Son of a bitch...those gaylords are going to...  
  
Karen: Whoa there Popuri! Calm down! *grabbing Popuri* Breathe! Breathe!  
  
Mary: I don't think that revenge is the answer...  
  
They all glared at Mary  
  
Mary: *sweat drop* um...I mean, let's get them?  
  
Karen: That's the spirit! By the end of tonight! They'll know who the real masters of prank are!  
  
Elli: Ann...where do you keep the....  
  
Ann: In my room! O man...this is great! Just wait 'til they see the after effect of their little prank...  
  
Popuri: Ok...only 2 hours until show time...lets just relax and drink for awhile...let's crack open those kegs!  
  
Karen: Too late! I already started! *winks at them*  
  
Ann: Er...just remember not to drink it all...we need to save some for the guys....  
  
(Outside the Inn 2 hours later)  
  
Rick: I haven't been this nervous to go get a drink before....  
  
Kai: Fuck...you're telling me...I sleep here....  
  
Jack: As long as we have what we need, there isn't anything we can't get through...you have the things right Doc?  
  
Doc: Right  
  
Cliff: All for one and one for all right? No retreat, no surrender!  
  
Jack: That's right Killer! All for one and one! No retreat, no surrender! *kicks the Inn doors open*  
  
They rushed in wearing kitchen utensils, pots, pans, whisk, cookie trays but instead of seeing an angry mob running at them...they saw the five girls, sitting next to each other with a spotlight shining above them. Each other having a baby cradled in her arms.  
  
Jack: *burst out laughing* O my god you guys! You're on your own on this one!  
  
Cliff: Hey! What happen to all for one and one! No retreat, no surrender!  
  
Jack: Hey, can't blame my motto: See baby, will run!  
  
Ann: I named our little one Amy  
  
Karen: Rick, come see our son, Tommy  
  
Mary: Look Gary, she has your eyes  
  
Elli: Doc...you always wanted to be a father  
  
Popuri: I named him Kain. Like it Kai?  
  
All the guys were spellbound as Jack looked at them confused.  
  
Jack: Ok...you guys are stupid! Remember! 3 days since the incident! It's impossible for them to give birth already! *Yells at them*  
  
They all snapped out of it and the lights suddenly return to normal  
  
Ann: *throws down the doll* Ok, so your right...but still, it gave you guys a scare didn't it?  
  
Cliff: *still afraid* I'm...I'm...I wasn't scared!  
  
Karen: Shut the fuck up Cliff, your still shaking.  
  
Jack: Heh, I see you guys are still pissed on what happen that night...  
  
Popuri: Damn right we are pissed! Pissed to hell!  
  
Rick: I think she's PMSing this month...  
  
Jack: Dude...I hate to break it to you...but she's always like this....  
  
Kai: Ok...I know something going to happen tonight! I mean, why would a bunch of girl ask us guys to a sleep over? It doesn't make any sense!  
  
Gary: *whispers* Eh, who are you complaining...you get to sleep next to the one you love...  
  
Cliff: Well, we're watching you girls! There is no way some random prank is going to get us off....AHHHH! *falls in a ditch*  
  
They all laughed at him as he pulled himself out of the hole.  
  
Cliff: What the hell is a hole doing in the middle of the bar!  
  
Ann: Ack! My floor! Dad's going to kill me! Whose smart idea was this!  
  
Elli: *whistles and kicks the shovel away*  
  
Cliff: *walking to another table* Geez...what are your guy's pro.....BLESM! *fall into another one*  
  
Jack: *laughing hysterically* Nice one Killer!  
  
Cliff: *from the hole* Stop calling me Killer!  
  
Ann: O my god! My floor!  
  
Karen: Ewww...I'm thinking at least 2 more years of hard labor for you girl...  
  
Ann: That's not helping BEST BUD!  
  
Cliff: Medic...  
  
Doc: No can do, off work, you're on your own.  
  
Cliff: Son of a...  
  
Kai: You know...I have a question. Why would you invite a bunch of guys like us...*waves his finger around, indicating all the guys* to a sleepover with a bunch of girls like you? *waves his finger at the girls*  
  
Karen: Dammit Kai, wave that finger again and I'll cut it off...  
  
Kai: *holds his finger* you'll never take it!  
  
Popuri: Well...we were fully aware of that and besides...we have our ways of guarding ourselves in the middle of the night...  
  
Elli: Too bad Cliff fell in two of them...  
  
Ann: Elli! You skank whore, you're the one that dug them!   
  
Elli: Skank whore?! You bitch! Don't think I've notice that you're come for a physical from the doctor every month!  
  
Ann: What did you say slut! You get one from him everyday!  
  
Rick: Damn...why do people like that shit anyways...it's always..."please turn your head and cough..."   
  
Jack: Er...I think we should settle down now...how about we blow off some steam with a little game?  
  
Karen: Fuck no Jack! No drinking!   
  
Jack: Ok....how about....  
  
Popuri: Spin the bottle!  
  
Mary: Truth or Dare!  
  
Jack: Um...both?   
  
They looked at him.  
  
Jack: You know, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you tell them truth or dare? Yes?  
  
Kai: Sure...but we don't have a bottle...  
  
Karen: Got it! *places a wine bottle she just chugged* And since it's my bottle, I get to spin! *spins it and lands on Mary* Shit!  
  
Mary: O great...  
  
Cliff: *gets out of the hole* God dammit...rip my pants...hey, don't mind me...I'm just going to get the sewing kit in the back...  
  
Cliff walked to the door that lead to the kitchen, grabbed the door knob....and ran into the door.  
  
Jack: Hey Killer! You're supposed to turn the knob and open the door!  
  
Cliff: Dammit, don't call me Killer! And I can't...my hand seems to be...stuck!  
  
Ann: O yeah...that's right...I accidentally poured super glue on the door knob as a line of defence...heh...sorry Cliff  
  
Cliff: This is just great! I'm fuckin stuck! To a fuckin door! And my pants are ripped! I don't know how this day could get any...  
  
Just then, the door swigged open and Doug's head popped out.  
  
Doug: Keep it down! Normal human beings are trying to SLEEP! *Shuts the door and Cliff follows it*  
  
Ann: O yeah...and the door opens inwards also....so if my dad opens it again...you'll be crushed against the wall...   
  
Karen: Ok Ann, we don't care about your boring lectures! Now Mary, truth or dare?  
  
Mary: Truth!  
  
Popuri: What a puss...  
  
Mary: But I'm a gir...  
  
Karen: AH! No! Don't say it...we know... fine then, where are the dirty books located in the library...  
  
Mary: er....I have to answer huh...  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Mary: Top floor, right shelf...   
  
Kai: Hot damn, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to the library now and...  
  
Elli: Heck no, you say here! Mary, spin please.  
  
Mary: *spins and lands on Elli* Ok, truth or dare  
  
Elli: Um...truth  
  
Guys: *coughbullshitcough*  
  
Mary: Alright...just how many physicals do you get from the Doc?  
  
Elli: Ack! I mean...er...I told you, once in a while...  
  
Rick: Don't forget Elli, we have the Docter here for reinforcement...you have to tell the truth.  
  
Elli: Fine you power hungry freaks, six times a week ok! Six!   
  
They all turned to the Doctor  
  
Doc: It's true...  
  
Popuri: Eww Elli, that's fuckin' discussing...  
  
Elli: Ehehheh...whatever...*spins the bottle and lands on Ann* Heh, perfect...  
  
Ann: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Elli: Nothing! Truth or Dare sucka?  
  
Ann: Truth!  
  
Karen: O my god! When will this pussy show end!  
  
Elli: Ok...I know that you're a tom boy and all but I'm just curious...what is your bra size?  
  
Ann: Eww! Why do you want to know my bra size?  
  
Elli: Tell us!  
  
All the guys leaned over.  
  
Ann: *embarrassed* fine! I'm an E-cup! OK! 34 E! You bastards!  
  
Karen: Holy shit Ann...I'm an only a 30 D....what kind of food have you been eating? And whatever it is...can I have some?  
  
Kai: O damn...i'm going to sleep easy tonight...  
  
Ann: You better not fantasies about me!  
  
Popuri: No wonder you wear damn overalls...  
  
Ann: It's demi overalls! *spins the bottle and lands on Cliff, half across the room* Truth of Dare!  
  
Cliff: Um...dare! [Heh, I should be safe, I'm glued to the door after all...]  
  
Ann: Ok...all you need to do is knock the door.  
  
Cliff: That's it! Ha! *knocked the door and then smashed against the wall when Doug opened it*  
  
Doug: Yes?  
  
Ann: Er...nothing Dad...  
  
Doug: Ok....keep it down! *closes the door and Cliff is barely standing*  
  
Cliff: Ow...ow...ow...ow....ow..........ow...  
  
Popuri: Ok Cliff! Spin!  
  
Cliff: *sweat drop*  
  
Ann: O nevermind, I'll spin it for him! *spins it and lands on the Docter*  
  
Cliff: Truth or Dare!  
  
Doc: Truth...  
  
Cliff: Ok...this has been bugging me but, what is your real name? I mean, Doctor can't be your real name. That'll just be so sad!  
  
Doc: *sweat drop* er...that is my name...  
  
They all looked at him.   
  
Elli: No kidding?  
  
Doc: *holds up a copy of his birth certificate* See...my name is Doctor  
  
Jack: Now that's just sad...  
  
Rick: I know...to plan a profession before you are born...  
  
Cliff: AHAHAHAHAHA! What a loser!  
  
Doug: *kicks the door open* I told you kids to shut the hell up! *closes*  
  
Cliff: *knocked out*  
  
Doc: Right...*spins and lands on Ann*  
  
Ann: O no! What will the doctor do to me?! *sarcastic*   
  
Doc: Shut up, truth or dare?  
  
Ann: Dare me! What are you going to do? As me for a physical?  
  
Doc: No...I was wondering...can you take off your bra and show it to us?  
  
Ann: *disgusted* What the hell! Now you pervs want to see my bra! O I suppose you also want me to pole dance naked! Is that what you want!  
  
Guys: *nodded in delight*  
  
Mary: *raises her hand* Yeah, I would like to see that also...  
  
Ann: *glares at Mary*  
  
Mary: Just kidding!  
  
Ann: How about this, I'll get one from my dresser...Cliff, move please!  
  
Cliff: *regain conciseness* Well...I would...but it seems that I'm stuck to the freakin doorknob!  
  
Ann: Dammit! Fine! I'll be right back! *runs upstairs and comes down with a bra in her hand* Here you pervs! Take a good long look at it! *throws it next to the bottle*  
  
Karen: *takes it and puts it against her chest* Damn...that's some crazy ass shit....  
  
Kai: Hey Ann, need a loving boyfriend? Someone that will be by your side forever and ever?  
  
Popuri: Kai! What the hell are you doing! I'm your girlfriend!  
  
Kai: Shh, calm down...come on Ann, I'll show you real fun!  
  
Ann: Get away from me jerk  
  
Popuri: Dammit Kai! I can't believe you asked her that! What about us!  
  
Kai: What about us?  
  
Popuri: Grr...you bastard!   
  
Kai: What did you say? Pink hair freak?!  
  
Popuri: I said you were a bastard! A bastard that loves to hug trees and a rainbow collector!  
  
Jack: Hahahaha! I didn't know you were a tree hugging hippie!  
  
Kai: I'm not! Well...there was the one time where...wait, *stares at Popuri* you bitch!  
  
Popuri: Go play with yourself  
  
Kai: Whore!  
  
Popuri: Jackass!  
  
Jack: Whoa there, no need to include my name in this battle! Or make fun of it!  
  
Kai and Popuri stared at each other, then suddenly they stared to make out with each other.  
  
Rick: Ohh! What the hell!  
  
Gary: Eww...look at them go....  
  
Jack: Heh...never saw that shit coming...  
  
Kai: Come on Popuri, let's go upstairs *carries her*  
  
They ran upstairs as everyone watched in disbelief.  
  
Gary: I swear...they better not go to my room....  
  
Kai: Come on, let's go to Gary's room!  
  
Gary: What! ...Shit, I'm not sleeping there ever again...  
  
Jack: *turns to Rick* Rick...aren't you going to stop this?  
  
Rick: *staring at the bra* Hold on...just a minute...or two...or three....  
  
Ann: *snags her bra* you fuckers! It's my turn anyways and I'm going to make you all pay! *spins and lands of Jack*  
  
Jack: Ack!  
  
Other guys: *inch away from him*  
  
Ann: Truth or Dare! And non of them are better than the other  
  
Jack: Er...Dare?  
  
Ann: Ok...I want your boxers...  
  
Jack: Excuse me?  
  
Ann: I want boxers dammit. If i'm bra-less, then someone in here has to be boxer-less!  
  
Jack: O come on Ann. This is senseless revenge! And besides, if you want boxers, go get them from Kai. His should be off right about now!  
  
Ann: *thinks awhile* you know what...I think I feel sorry for you...if you want, I'll let you chose truth if you want...  
  
Jack: Ok! Truth!  
  
Ann: Ok...but there is no going back... Ok, so I have notice that all the bachelors in town are unequal to the bachelorets in town. And since I am fully aware of each of the guys' sweethearts are...I was wondering who you love Jack!   
  
Jack: What?  
  
Doc: *rubs his chin* Hmm...The bra-less one has a point... If Jack loves any of the girls, one of us is going to die lonely and a virgin...  
  
All the guys shivered.  
  
Ann: SO Jack! Who is your sweetheart!  
  
Jack: Um...I...I don't...  
  
Rick: You have to answer! And it better not be Karen or else!  
  
Gary: *jumps up* I knew it!  
  
Karen: O shut up Gary, you knew it 3 days ago when Kai announced it to everyone...  
  
Ann: So fess up Jack! Now! Who do you love! Who's the special someone you want to share the rest of your life with!  
  
Jack: ...you  
  
Ann: Excuse me?  
  
Jack: I love you!  
  
Gary: What?  
  
Rick: No way...  
  
Karen: O man! *laughs*   
  
Cliff: What! You backstabbin' bastard! Wait until I get free and you're sooooo dead! *struggles but can't get free*   
  
Ann: *sweat drops* heh...no really, who is your love?  
  
Jack: You Ann! You're my love! Your b-day, 14th of Summer right? Tomorrow, am I correct? I have a present already wrapped for you!  
  
Ann: *now blushing* Jack...I...I love you too! *kisses him*  
  
Karen: Aww...kinda hits you right here huh...*hits her heart*  
  
Mary: That's so romantic...  
  
Other guys: Woohoo! We're not going to die a virgin! Except Cliff...that's too bad...  
  
Rick: So Cliff...does this mean 15 failed relationships now?  
  
Cliff: Stop that Rick! I'm going to get you also! Ann! How could you! I thought what we had was special!!!!!!!  
  
Ann: O quiet down Cliff, we were never an item... besides, you would have married me just so that you can stay here longer... Gary has been updating me on your plans.   
  
Cliff: Dammit! And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids!   
  
Everyone had a sweat drop on their head.  
  
Jack: Ok...that's nice Killer...now if you don't mind Ann, how about I help you put on your bra again....*carries her upstairs*  
  
Ann: *looks down on the balcony of the second floor* O come on you guys! Kai! Popuri! The lease you could do it wait 'til you're in a room! Not on the floor!  
  
Just then, two doors shut and the room was in silence.  
  
Doc: Hey Elli, want another physical?  
  
Elli: Ok! *runs upstairs with the Doc*  
  
Rick and Karen looked at each other, then at Mary and Gary  
  
Rick: Karen...  
  
Karen: ....forget it Rick  
  
Rick: Right...  
  
Gary: Hey, wanna throw things at Cliff?  
  
Everyone else: Ok!  
  
Cliff: Hey! You can't do this to me!  
  
Gary: *throws the bottle at Cliff*  
  
Cliff: Ack! Ow! You dumb fuck!  
  
Doug: *opens the door* quiet down here! *closes the door*  
  
Cliff: Ow...  
  
Karen: *looks at the audience* Ok...I think we'll take three...  
  
The End?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm...nothing...just review if you want! Maybe there will be another Chapter...if I get bored again.... 


End file.
